Guardian Angel
by Natievans14
Summary: Es un ones shot de como Lily esta destrozada pk a cortado con su novio y de como se da quenta de que a quien verdaderamente ama es a James, Song fic, R&R pliss. Creo que es un poco distinto a los demas, entren y lean por favor, no soy buena par los summar


**Guardian Angel**

Era, un invierno helado, desde luego, estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala común mirando al exterior hacia los jardines donde los chicos de los primeros cursos jugaban con la nieve, como se moría ella de ganas de poder bajar y de poder jugar como todos esos niños pero no, tenia que estar ahí arriba al borde de las lagrimas, maldito amor, quien le mandaba a ella la prefecta perfecta Lilian Evans enamorarse de ese indeseable de Christian Smith.

De pronto llego una lechuza a su ventana y se poso encima de su brazo, llevaba una carta atada a su pie, Lily la desato, era de Chris, su novio, en la carta decía:

_Lily,_

_Tenemos que hablar ven a la sala multipropósitos en 20 minutos._

_Chris._

Giró el pergamino pero no había nada más axial que se levanto y se dirigió a la sala multipropósito, que querría Chris?

Cuando llego al ya estaba, ya la esperaba y la verdad es que lo que le dijo fue muy breve.

- Cortamos- dijo el.

- Por? - Pregunto ella.

- Ya no te quiero, eres muy guapa si pero me intesesa otra- dijo el.

- Vale, no hay problema- le respondió esta.

Y se fue corriendo con las lagrimas saliéndole por sus ojos verdes, entró en un aula pero no se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas y que ese alguien era quien mas odiaba en ese mundo, James Potter.

La chica se apoyó en la puerta y empezó a llorar.

**In your eyes I see you've been broken**** (en tus ojos puedo ver que estas rota)**

**And you shadow it hides from the sun (que tu ombra escapa del sol)**

**As a picture with words left unspoken (igual que un cuadro de palabras tacticas)**

**Are you wondering who you are (estas preguntandote quien eres)**

James, viéndola así no pudo hacer mas que acostarse y con todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella le pregunto:

- Que ha pasado, pequeña?

Ella se asusto, pues no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí y aun menos a Potter, pero estaba tan desecha que necesitaba hablar así que le dijo a James:

- Pues que he roto con el imbécil de Christian- y empezó de nuevo a llorar

James se preguntaba si podría hacer algo por ella, pues la quería mucho y no quería verla sufrir de esa forma.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, vale?- dijo el chico.

- Que propones?- le contesto ella.

- Nos vamos a vengar, por algo soy un merodeador- dijo el chico.

- Que le harás?- pregunto ella, pues como prefecta que era no debía permitirlo

- Haré, que se acuerde de los merodeadores i que se arrepienta de haber cortado contigo por una barbie malibú de esas.- dijo James.

**Do you ever think there's someone out ( has pensado alguna vez que quizas hay algo mas)**

**There looking over you ( que se preocupa por ti)**

**Watching everything you do ( que observa todo lo que haces)**

**Looking after you**** ( que te salva)**

- Eres un cielo- dijo Lily. Un momento recapitulemos, esa era Lily, nuestra Lily la que odia a Potter con todas sus fuerzas.

Lily hizo un esfuerzo para recordar su lista de: POR QUE ODIAR A JAMES POTTER, pero no lo consiguió y en lugar de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y le dijo:

- Gracias James.

- De nada, - le contestó este.

- Puedes contarme que le haréis a Chris?

- Lo pintaremos de color marrón, le pondremos un tutu rosa y le haremos un hechizo para que no pueda parar de bailar valet en todo el día.- le respondió el chico.

- Pues, la verdad, genial, pero, puedo dale un toque personal?

- Sorpréndeme- dijo James.

- Le voy a poner un nomo encima de la cabeza vestido a conjunto con el.- le dijo la chica.

- ¿Por que no te unes a los merodeadores???- le dijo el chico- seria buena.

- Bueno, James, nos vemos mañana para hacer la broma, vale.

- Vale.

Se fueron de la sala, Lily pensando que, James quizás si la quería de verdad, que quizás no fingía, y James pensando que protegería a Lily con su vida si era necesario y que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño.

**Would you believe that I could be your guardian angel ( puedes creerte que yo podría ser tu angel guardian)**

**Do you believe that this is true ( puedes creerte que esto es verdad)**

**If you say yes I'll fall and I will be able**** ( si dices que si, voy a caer I sere capaz )**

**To look at anyone so true I love you ( de merar realmente a qualquier otro y decirle que te quiero)**

La mañana siguiente, James se levanto y se cambió Lily hizo lo mismo en su cuarto y bajaron a la sala común donde se encontraron y se fueron para el gran comedor allí vieron una escena lamentable, Christian y su barbie malibú besándose.

- James, a la de 3 va la broma.

- OK.

- ¡1, 2, 3, ya!!!

Pobre Christian quedo echo polvo, pero que mes les daba a ellos, nadie se metía con los merodeadores y menos aun con sus amigas. Los dos quedaron satisfechos con la broma.

**Your thoughts get lost in the ocean ( tus pensamientos se han peredido en un oceano)**

**And your prides as strong as the sea ( I tu orgullo es igual de fuerte que el mar)**

**Your heart is blocked by a raincloud**** ( tu corazon esta bloqueado en mi abrigo)**

**Only thunder and rain can be seen ( solo los truenos y la lluvia pueden ver)**

Como estas pequeña - pregunto James.

- Ahora, muy bien, por que lo preguntas

- Por nada, tranquila.

**Do you ever think there's someone out (has pensado alguna vez que quizas hay algo mas)**

**There looking over you (que se preocupa por ti)**

**Watching everything you do (que observa todo lo que haces)**

**Looking after you**** (que te salva)**

Estaban andando por un pasillo y allí se encontraron a Christian, que pintas tenia el pobre, aun iba con ese tutu rosa y también con el nomo en la cabeza.

- Pobrecito- dijo Lily.

- Como que pobrecito, después de todo lo que te a echo se merece esto y mucho mas.- dijo james que seguía con la idea de proteger a Lily.

**Would you believe that I could be your guardian angel (puedes creerte que yo podría ser tu ángel guardián)**

**Do you believe that this is true (puedes creerte que esto es verdad)**

**If you say yes I'll fall and I will be able**** (si dices que si, voy a caer I sere capaz )**

**To look at anyone so true I love you (de merar realmente a cualquier otro y decirle que te quiero)**

Se acercaron un poco mas a el, a propósito y luego empezaron a besarse, primero era un beso tierno, dulce, el cual decía todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero poco a poco el beso se hizo mas intenso mas apasionado y luego se acabo. Lily apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de James y dijo…

**Sa****y the words and I will be there (Di esas palabras y yo estare allí)**

- Te quiero.

- Yo más pequeña,- dijo James.

**FIN**


End file.
